Embodiments in accordance with the present disclosure relate to computer networks, and more particularly to location sharing between computing devices in computer networks.
Many computing devices use location determination to provide location-based services. For example, many devices offer turn-by-turn directions, mapping of nearby points of interest and landmarks, targeted emergency assistance, and location sharing services. Various location determination mechanisms are typically available to mobile devices. For example, a device may include a cellular location service that utilizes cellular information such as the strength of signal from one or more cellular antennas to determine device location using the known location of the antenna. A device may also utilize other network connections, such as a wireless (e.g, Wi-Fi) or wired connection to determine its location using the known location of the wireless network antenna or wired network connection. Satellite-based positioning technology, for a Global Positioning System (GPS) for example, is also included on many devices.
Many mobile devices supplement GPS with technologies such as Time of Arrival (TOA), Enhanced Cell Identification, and Assisted Global Positioning System (A-GPS). For example, A-GPS uses a combination of GPS satellites and cellular network base stations to more accurately and/or more rapidly pinpoint the location of a GPS receiver associated with a mobile device.
Accessing location determination technology by a mobile device may consume a large amount of onboard resources. In situations where a device is used for other traditional features, such as cellular voice features, email and other messaging applications, internet browsers, games, music, etc., application usage of geo-positioning systems may consume an unacceptable level of resources, for example by consuming an undesirable level of battery power.